Ucząc się miłości
by Misia5000
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy trzyletni Harry Potter trafia do szpitala Dursley'owie otrzymują złe wieści. Zostawiają tam dziecko, którym nie chcą się już opiekować. Harry trafia do sierocińca. Czy świat czarodziejów go odnajdzie?
1. Chapter 1

To opowiadanie to dopiero drugie tłumaczenie, którego się podjęłam, dlatego będę wdzięczna za komentarze i rady. Mam nadzieję, że z przyjemnością je przeczytacie. Nad kolejnymi rozdziałami pracuję, a że nie są długie powinny pojawić się niedługo. Tymczasem życzę miłej lektury.

**Tytuł:** Ucząc się miłości

**Tytuł oryginału: **Learning to love _(link w moim profilu)_

**Autor: **GoldenPhoenix _(link w moim profilu)_

Rozdział 1

Zielonooki chłopiec z kruczoczarnymi włosami leżał na małym łóżku w komórce pod schodami domu numer 4 na Privet Drive. Nie wiedział co było tego powodem, ale nie czuł się dobrze do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie nawet wstać i przygotować śniadania dla swojej ciotki i wuja, co z pewnością ich nie uszczęśliwi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego kara nie będzie zbyt surowa. Trzylatek zakaszlał, próbując nie zwymiotować. Wolał, żeby posiłek, który zjadł wczoraj wieczorem pozostał w jego brzuchu. W końcu nie wiedział kiedy jego ciotka i wuj pozwolą mu znowu jeść.

- Chłopcze wyłaź stamtąd i przygotuj śniadanie - powiedział wuj Vernon otwierając z trzaskiem drzwi do komórki i wypychając małe dziecko na zewnątrz. Harry próbował utrzymać się na nogach, ale jego ciało było za słabe. Petunia Dursley podeszła do niego i przyłożyła rękę do jego czoła. Nienawidziła dotykać tego małego świra, ale zauważyła że od kilku dni dzieciak jest blady i bardzo się poci wykonując swoje obowiązki. Spojrzała na niego ze złością zanim przemówiła do swojego męża.

- Vernon, chłopak jest rozpalony. Jeśli te świry pojawią się tutaj i dowiedzą się, że nie zabraliśmy go do lekarza możemy mieć kłopoty. - Vernon miał ochotę kopnąć chłopaka, ale wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił lekarz mógłby zobaczyć ślad. Jeśli dobrze się przypatrzą i tak będą mogli rozpoznać stare szramy i siniaki na jego ciele.

- Dobrze - powiedział. Podniósł dzieciaka i zabrał go do samochodu.

Kiedy przyjechali do szpitala recepcjonistka spojrzała szybko na blade dziecko i poszła po lekarza. Wkrótce Harry siedział na łóżku w gabinecie doktora, który zrobił badanie krwi. Po paru godzinach otrzymał wyniki.

- Jesteście krewnymi chłopca? - zapytał doktor Peterson. Petunia próbowała zachować spokój kiedy odpowiadała.

- Tak. Co mu jest? - zapytała mając nadzieję że jej głos pozostał spokojny. Lekarz patrzył na nią poważnie.

- Przykro mi to mówić pani Dursley, ale pani bratanek ma białaczkę. - Petunia i Vernon nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszeli. Zgodzili się przygarnąć chłopca, ale nie wyrażali zgody na opiekowanie się chorym dzieckiem. Pozory opanowania Petuni opadły i do jej spojrzenia wtargnął gniew.

- Dosyć tego. Ja i mój mąż nie jesteśmy w stanie dłużej się nim zajmować. Przykro mi, ale mamy już jedno dziecko i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na opiekę nad drugim. Od samego początku myliliśmy się przygarniając go. - Lekarz nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Ten mały chłopiec był tylko dzieckiem i zasłużył na całą miłość i przywiązanie jakie rodzice byli w stanie mu dać. A przed nim stali ludzie, którzy traktowali go jakby nie był niczym więcej poza kawałkiem gumy przyklejonym do ich butów.

- Mam rozumieć, że nie muszę pytać skąd wzięły się te siniaki na jego ciele? - zapytał ostro doktor Peterson. Vernon odezwał się:

- Nigdy nie prosiliśmy o chłopaka, ale przygarnęliśmy go z dobroci naszych serc. Moja żona i ja nie jesteśmy w stanie dłużej się nim zajmować, może pan z nim zrobić co pan uważa za słuszne. - Mówiąc to Vernon wstał, a za nim podążyła jego żona, zostawiając przestraszonego Harry'ego samego z doktorem. Lekarz próbował uśmiechnąć się do chłopca, ale było to raczej trudne zadanie. Wiedział, że życie tego dziecka nie będzie proste i nie zazdrościł mu tego. Nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko zadzwonić po pomoc społeczną. Wkrótce pojawił się opiekun społeczny i, jako że nie było dostępnych rodzin zastępczych, które mogłyby zająć się chorym dzieckiem, umieścił go w sierocińcu.

Lekarz od razu rozpoczął leczenie Harry'ego. Po sześciu miesiącach chemioterapii chłopiec zrozumiał, że został sam. Zrozumiał, że nikogo nie będzie przy nim, kiedy jego śliczne włosy wypadną i ani kiedy to wszystko przerośnie go i będzie płakał. Terapia trwała już od roku, a on potrzebował szpiku kostnego do przeszczepu. Do tej pory jednak znaleźli jeszcze takiego, który byłby zgodny z jego własnym. Każdy dzień był dla niego odliczaniem. Każdego dnia tracił siły i doktorowi Petersonowi było coraz bardziej żal małego dziecka.

Sierociniec nie był najlepszym miejscem dla Hary'ego. Zarządzał nim starszy mężczyzna – Larry Winchester, który tak naprawdę nie dbał o swoich podopiecznych. Dostawał pieniądze za opiekowanie się sierotami dlatego kontynuował swoją działalność. Lubił także wypić, a za każdym razem kiedy przesadził z alkoholem wybierał sobie jedno z dzieci. Harry był jego ulubionym. Zawsze jednak dawał mu spokój przed jego wizytami w szpitalu. Nie mógł pozwolić żeby lekarz zobaczył siniaki na delikatnym ciele chłopca.

Kiedy Harry miał pięć lat stał się cud. Doktor wezwał chłopca i poinformował go, że znaleźli pasujący szpik kostny. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że operacja była bardzo kosztowna i sierociniec nie mógł za nią zapłacić. Harry popadł w depresję. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie zrobią przeszczepu nie zostanie mu dużo czasu. Nie żeby życie, które prowadził było wspaniałe czy coś z tych rzeczy, ale nie był gotowy na to, by umrzeć.

- Wymyślimy coś - powiedział doktor Peterson. Harry próbował zdobyć się na uśmiech, ale zawiódł. Leżąc na łóżku szpitalnym i patrząc na nowe lub ulepszone leki, które mu podawali, marzył o życiu, które nie musiało polegać na wymiotowaniu, drżeniu w gorączce i cotygodniowych wizytach w szpitalu. Marzył o tym by przestać martwić się tym czy będzie żył, czy umrze. W końcu zasnął pozwalając lekom działać w jego ciele.

W międzyczasie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, rozmyślając o informacjach dotyczących Harry'ego Pottera, które otrzymał. Szukał chłopca od kilku lat i wierzył, że właśnie go znalazł. Jakaś czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, która mieszkała na obrzeżach miasta powiedziała, że widziała chłopca pasującego do opisu, bawiącego się obok pobliskiego sierocińca. Albus był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem i nie miał czasu, żeby osobiście sprawdzić czy ten chłopiec to Harry, więc zamierzał wysłać tam swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę - powiedział Albus. Mężczyzna w długich szatach wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko biurka dyrektora.

- Severusie, jak miło cię widzieć. Masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa, czy może wolałbyś filiżankę herbaty?- Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Skoro to ty mnie wezwałeś, powinienem domyślić się, że zwyczajne grzeczności nie wystarczą. Jakkolwiek, jeśli próbujesz przekupić mnie słodyczami, żebym wykonał twoje polecenia, zapewniam cię, że nie ma takiej potrzeby - Albus zachichotał.

- Zawsze wolałeś przechodzić do sedna, Severusie - Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na Albusa w milczeniu czekając na polecenia. Dyrektor zaczął mówić.

- Jak dobrze wiesz, Harry Potter zniknął 2 lata temu z domu swoich krewnych. Zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby go znaleźć, ale nie mieliśmy pojęcia gdzie on jest. Aż do dziś. - Albus opowiedział czarownicy i sierocińcu a z każdym słowem spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów stawało się bardziej intensywne. Nie ma mowy - nie będzie szukał dzieciaka James'a Potter'a.

- Wiesz że zrobiłbym cokolwiek, o co byś mnie poprosił, dyrektorze, ale to za wiele. Wiesz kim był ojciec chłopca i wiesz że nienawidziliśmy się nawzajem. – W oczach Albusa pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

- Harry nie jest swoim ojcem. Prawdopodobnie jest małym, przerażonym dzieckiem, które mając trzy lata zostało porzucone w sierocińcu przez swoich krewnych. Dzieckiem, któremu od śmierci James'a i Lily nikt nie okazał miłości. Obawiam się, że jeśli mu nie pomożemy, skończy jako następny Tom Riddle. A tego byś z pewnością nie chciał, prawda Severusie? - Severus zamarł. Oczywiście, że nie chciał mieć do czynienia z następnym Czarnym Panem. Westchnął ciężko i ustąpił dyrektorowi.

- Dobrze, pójdę poszukać dzieciaka, ale kiedy go znajdę i sprowadzę do ciebie nie będę miał z nim więcej do czynienia. - Oczy Albusa migotały wesoło, jakby wiedział coś czego Severus nie był jeszcze świadomy.

- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze, nie będę oczekiwał od ciebie niczego więcej. - Severus wymamrotał cicho coś o manipulujących swoimi podwładnymi dyrektorach, po czym szybko podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł z gabinetu kierując się na dół do swoich komnat. Zabrał stamtąd płaszcz i podążył w kierunku punktu aportacyjnego. Po chwili pojawił się z cichym trzaskiem przed sierocińcem, w którym mieszkał Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

* * *

Severus omiótł zdegustowanym wzrokiem mugolskie otoczenie. Było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym miał ochotę być, dlatego wiedział, że im szybciej odnajdzie chłopca tym lepiej. Nachmurzony Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do rozpadającego się budynku sierocińca i podszedł do recepcji.

- Czym mogę służyć? – zapytał stary, ociężały mężczyzna z piwem w ręku. Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Szukam Harry'ego Potter'a. Powiedziano mi, że on tutaj mieszka. Przyszedłem go stąd zabrać. – Larry Winchester obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem złowieszczo wyglądającego mężczyznę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to człowiek, któremu lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego jakiś dziwny grymas.

- Obawiam się, że w tym momencie chłopca tutaj nie ma – powiedział. Severusa zmęczyły już te gierki. Chciał odpowiedzi – natychmiast.

- Panie Winchester – zaczął, spoglądając na chwilę na plakietkę z nazwiskiem mężczyzny, przypiętą do jego koszuli. - Jeśli w tej chwili nie powie mi pan gdzie jest pan Potter, zapewniam pana, że pana życie przestanie być przyjemne.

Mężczyzna cofnął się kilka kroków, uciekając poza zasięg długich rąk Severusa.

- Harry Potter jest u lekarza. Powinien niedługo wrócić, ale nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie przyjmować gości. Zazwyczaj po terapii jest tak zmęczony, że nie wie co się w okół niego dzieje. Zostaje w swoim pokoju dopóki nie musi wstać i wypełnić swoje obowiązki.

Severus nie wiedział wcześniej, że chłopiec był chory, ale nie bardzo się tym przejął. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Albus będzie oczekiwał dokładnego raportu na temat jego stanu zdrowia.

- Co jest nie tak z panem Potter'em?- zapytał szorstkim głosem.

- Chłopiec ma białaczkę. Choruje odkąd tu trafił. Znaleźli dawcę szpiku, ale sierociniec nie ma funduszy na pokrycie kosztów operacji. Placówka płaci za chemioterapię, ale odmówili zapłacenia za przeszczep.

Severus był zszokowany. Ze wszystkich możliwych chorób, na które mógłby cierpieć Harry Potter, ta na pewno nie była na szczycie jego listy. Wtedy na podjeździe zatrzymał się samochód i Mistrz Eliksirów zobaczył lekarza, za którym szedł najdrobniejszy chłopiec jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Doktor obejmował ramieniem lekko zdezorientowane dziecko, pomagając mu dojść do drzwi.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do sierocińca i stanął twarzą w twarz z ubranym na czarno mężczyzną, patrzącym na niego w sposób, który przypominał mu przerażające spojrzenia wuja Vernona, cofnął się przestraszony.

- Chłopcze, chodź tutaj. – warknął pan Winchester i Harry zbliżył się do niego czując jego ostre spojrzenie na karku. Według Severusa chłopec stojący przed nim ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Był chory, słaby i desperacko potrzebował miłości, na którą w tym miejscu z pewnością nie mógł liczyć. Albus miał rację. Jeśli nie zrobią czegoś z warunkami życia tego dziecka jego serce zmieni się w kamień. Severus wiedział jak to jest ukrywać emocje pod kilkoma warstwami lodu i nie życzył tego temu chłopcu. Mógł nie lubić James'a Potter'a, ale to nie był James Potter. To był Harry Potter – Zbawiciel świata czarodziejów. Dziecko, które potrzebowało miłości i w jakiś sposób Severus czuł się zobowiązany, żeby mu ją dać. Spróbował złagodzić wyraz swojej twarzy, ale zajęło mu to chwilę. Wiele lat noszenia tej nieczułej maski sprawiło, że zapomniał jak to jest się uśmiechać. Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił krok do przodu.

- Witaj, Harry – powiedział paradoksalnie spokojnym głosem. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Cześć – odpowiedział miękko. Severus westchnął. To będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż sądził.

- Powiedz mi, chciałbyś opuścić to miejsce? – Oczy Harry'ego rozjaśniły się.

- Na zawsze? – zapytał z nadzieją. Severus obrzucił spojrzeniem zapuszczony budynek zanim odpowiedział.

- Obiecuję ci, że jeśli pójdziesz ze mną już nigdy nie będzie musiał tu wracać. – Harry zostawił pana Winchestera podbiegając do Severusa.

- Muszę zabrać swoje rzeczy. – powiedział. Kiedy Severus położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca, ten wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. „ _Co ci mugole mu zrobili? " _zastanowił się, postanawiając dowiedzieć się tego później.

- Idź się spakować, a ja porozmawiam z twoim lekarzem. – Harry pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Doktor Peterson, który nie odzywał się do tej pory, wystąpił krok do przodu.

- Jest pan krewnym Harry'ego? Z tego co wiemy nie ma on żadnej żyjącej rodziny. – Severus starał się opanować rozdrażniony wyraz twarzy. Potrzebował informacji o stanie zdrowia Harry'ego. Zdenerwowanie człowieka, który mógł mu ich udzielić z pewnością nie byłoby mądre.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co mu dolega. – powiedział chłodnym tonem.

- Nie mogę udzielać informacji o moim pacjencie, chyba, że jest pan jego prawnym opiekunem – Severus obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Odwrócił się i wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i kawałek pergaminu. Szybkim zaklęciem sprawił, że w jego ręce spoczywały mugolskie dokumenty. Oczywiście każdy dobry prawnik zorientowałby się, że są fałszywe, ale dla lekarza nie zrobi to rzadnej różnicy. Odwrócił się z powrotem i pokazał mu papiery. Doktor, mimo że nie był pewien, czy polubił tego mężczyznę, uśmiechnął się. Każde inne miejsce oprócz domu Dursley'ów będzie dla Harry'ego lepsze niż sierociniec.

- Pan Potter ma białaczkę. Od kilku lat leczymy go chemio- i radioterapią, ale chłopiec potrzebuje przeszczepu szpiku kostnego, na co niestety brakuje środków. Ma lepsze i gorsze dni, ale obawiam się, że z czasem będzie tylko gorzej. Dziś miał bardzo niski poziom białych krwinek. Cały czas wymiotował, nie mógł nic jeść. Obawiam się, że niedługo on może umrzeć. – Severus miał mentlik w głowie. Wiedział, że chłopiec był w złym stanie, ale dopiero teraz naprawdę uświadomił sobie jak poważnie było zagrożone jego życie.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. Doktor Peterson spojrzał na niego z powagą.

- Harry to dobre dziecko. Nie prosił się o wszystkie te kłopoty, z którymi musi sobie radzić. Proszę mi tylko obiecać, że będzie się pan o niego troszczył. – patrząc na lekarza Severus ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że danie takiej obietnicy będzie o wiele prostsze niż na początku myślał.

- Upewnię się, że pan Potter będzie pod dobrą opieką. – Doktor Peterson skinął głową.

- Myślę, że powinienem się z nim pożegnać. Przywiezie go pan do szpitala na terapie, prawda? – Severus nie miał zamiaru informować lekarza, że następny tydzień spędzi na szukaniu lekarstwa dla Harry'ego więc przytaknął. Kiedy weszli do jego pokoju, Severus zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty w progu. Sześć łóżek i półka na ubrania i rzeczy osobiste dzieci były jedynymi meblami w pustym pomieszczeniu. Pościel wyglądała jakby nie była prana od dawna i Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że dzieci mogły tutaj spać z tymi wszystkimi robakami pełzającymi po podłodze.

Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł Harry'ego siedzącego w odległym rogu pokoju z małym tobołkiem w dłoni. Doktor Peterson podszedł do niego wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę. Harry widząc znajomą osobę podał dłoń lekarzowi. Co zrobiono temu dziecku, że nie wiedział jak okazać choćby odrobiny uczucia? Co właściwie się z nim działo? Cokolwiek to było, Severus zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć.

- Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu. – powiedział doktor Peterson.

- Dobrze – Harry uśmiechnął się. Lekarz odpowiedział mu tym samym odwracając się się do wyjścia.

- Bądź grzeczny dla tego mężczyzny, Harry. On się tobą zaopiekuje. – chłopiec pokiwał głową i lekarz wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Harry'ego i Severusa samych.

- Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, Harry? – zapytał. Chłopiec skinął głową i mężczyzna złapał go za rękę. Wychodząc z sierocińca, Severus zmodyfikował pamieć pana Winchestera. Teraz, jeżeli ktoś zapyta go o Harry'ego Potter'a będzie on przekonany, że chłopiec został adoptowany.

Kiedy wyszli z budynku, Severus skierował się do zacisznej alei z dala od wścibskich oczu.

- Prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiesz tego co zrobimy, ale obiecuję, że dowiesz się wszystkiego w odpowiednim czasie. – Harry przytaknął.

- Muszę cię prosić, żebyś złapał mnie za rękę i nie puszczał cokolwiek by się nie stało. Aportujemy się do szkoły, w której uczę i nie chciałbym żeby po drodze wydarzyło się coś złego. – Harry przytaknął wciąż się nie odzywając. Severus wziął milczenie chłopca jako znak, że ten rozumie i złapał go za rękę. Z cichym trzaskiem oboje zniknęli z cichej alejki, po to, by po kilku sekundach stanąć przed bramami Hogwartu.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Kiedy wylądowali niedaleko Hogwartu, Severus dał chłopcu chwilę na uspokojenie się. Oczy dziecka lśniły niezdrowo na tle bladej twarzy.

- Nie czuję się najlepiej – wymamrotał Harry. Pochylił się i zwymiotował na ziemię. Severus nie mogąc patrzeć jak chłopiec cierpi i jednocześnie nie będąc pewnym, jak powinien się zachować, zaczął głaskać go uspokajająco po plecach. Harry wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku – nikt nigdy nie próbował mu pomagać kiedy był chory. Kiedy mdłości ustały, Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i usunął wymiociny z ziemi, pomagając chłopcu wstać.

- Nic dziwnego, że tak zareagowałeś, Harry. Twoje ciało jest osłabione przez leki, a aportacja nie należy raczej do przyjemności. Zwłaszcza, że to był twój pierwszy raz. – Harry pokiwał głową.

- Zabiorę cię do pani Pomfrey, szkolnej uzdrowicielki. Zbada cię i może będzie w stanie znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie albo eliksir, który może ci pomóc. – Dopiero kiedy Severus napotkał zdezorientowane spojrzenie Harry'ego, zrozumiał, że chłopiec nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu magii. Wkrótce będzie musiał się tym zająć.

Wziął go za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego próbując dodać mu otuchy. Po chwili jednak cała uwaga dziecka skierowała się na zapierający dech w piersiach widok zamku.

- To tutaj będę mieszkał? – zapytał Harry. Severus zawahał się. Nie miał pojęcia z kim chłopiec zostanie, ale teraz, kiedy zdążył go już trochę poznać, sam zapragnął być jego opiekunem. W końcu kto inny jak nie Mistrz Eliksirów najlepiej nadawałby się do opieki nad chorym dzieckiem? Potrafił uwarzyć wszystkie eliksiry, których Harry mógłby potrzebować a Poppy była zbyt zajęta żeby cały czas zajmować się dzieckiem. Na razie jednak nie chcąc martwić Harry'ego uniknął odpowiedzi.

- Dowiemy się wszystkiego, kiedy porozmawiamy z dyrektorem. Ale kiedy będziesz starszy będziesz chodził tu do szkoły i spał w dormitorium w czasie roku szkolnego... – Severus nie miał zamiaru przypominać Harry'emu, że pójdzie do Hogwartu tylko jeżeli dożyje do tego momentu. Chciał dać chłopcu nadzieję. Wiedział, że chęci do życia dadzą Harry'emu więcej siły niż niejeden czar.

Szli w ciszy aż dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie pani Pomfrey szybko wzięła się do pracy.

- Dyrektor uprzedził mnie, że przyprowadzisz pana Potter'a. Co prawda nie sądziłam, że będzie aż tak niedożywiony, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. – Severus poprowadził Harry'ego do łóżka i chłopiec położył się na nim niepewnie. Było ciepłe i miękkie w przeciwieństwie do tych twardych i zniszczonych posłań w sierocińcu.

„_Mógłbym do tego przywyknąć_" pomyślał patrząc na Severusa i pielęgniarkę oddalających się żeby porozmawiać na osobności.

Severus opowiedział uzdrowicielce wszystko, co wiedział o stanie zdrowia Harry'ego. Kiedy skończył łzy, które usilnie próbowała powstrzymać wypełniły jej oczy.

- Nie znam żadnego zaklęcia, które mogłoby mu pomóc, Severusie. Przecież wiesz, że rak to mugolska choroba. Zdarzył się jeden, może dwa przypadki, kiedy to czarodzieje na nią chorowali, ale ich ciała nie reagowały na chemioterapię przez ich magię. To pomagało, ale nie tak jak pomaga mugolom i zmarli w niedługim czasie. – Severus skinął głową nie będąc zaskoczonym tym, co usłyszał.

- Chciałbym jak najszybciej rozpocząć badania nad jego chorobą. Może istnieje szansa na wynalezienie jakiegoś eliksiru, który mógłby mu pomóc. W międzyczasie myślę, że najlepiej będzie skontaktować się z jego lekarzem, doktorem Petersonem. Harry mu ufa i wydaję mi się, że powinniśmy powiedzieć mu o magicznym świecie tyle, żeby zrozumiał, dlaczego terapie nie działają tak jak powinny. Zawsze możemy go zobliwiatować, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. – Poppy pokiwała głową.

- Tak czy inaczej będę potrzebowała historii jego choroby, żeby wiedzieć, jak go leczyć. – Severus podał jej wizytówkę lekarza. Poppy schowała ją do kieszeni swojej szaty i przywołując na twarz ciepły uśmiech skierowała się w stronę łóżka Harry'ego.

- Mogę zerknąć? – zapytała. Harry skinął głową będąc już przyzwyczajonym do poszturchujących i popychających go lekarzy. Jednak kiedy zobaczył, jak pielęgniarka wyjmuje z kieszeni swoją różdżkę, odsunął się przerażony. Kiedy Severus to dostrzegł, podszedł krok do przodu i wziął Harry'ego za rękę. Najwidoczniej będzie musiał powiedzieć mu o magii, zanim Poppy rozpocznie swoje badania.

- Harry, chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że Poppy nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła. Ta rzecz, którą chciała cię zbadać to różdżka. Magiczna różdżka. Bo widzisz, pani Pomfrey, ja i ty jesteśmy czarodziejami.

- Potrafię czarować, jak ty? - zapytał miękko Harry. Może to dlatego, że chłopiec był taki młody, a może pozostały mu jakieś wspomnienia z tego krótkiego okresu, który spędził ze swoimi rodzicami, ale jego oczy zalśniły nowym blaskiem kiedy słowa Severusa do niego doatarły.

- Kiedy będziesz starszy, nauczysz się jak czarować – przytaknął Severus. Słysząc to Harry rozluźnił się. Tym razem, kiedy pani Pomfrey uniosła różdżkę chłopiec nie zareagował. Po krótkim badaniu, pielęgniarka przyniosła mu Eliskir Odżywczy i kilka innych, które mogły mu pomóc. Chłopiec wypił posłusznie wszystko, co mu podano i po chwili Poppy zostawiła go z zamiarem skontatowania się z jego poprzednim lekarzem i porównaniem wyników badań.

Severus, który do tej pory siedział na krześle przy łóżku chłopca, teraz wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął dłoń chłopca. Wkrótce jednak usłyszał na korytarzu kroki, które mogły oznaczać tylko jedno – dyrektor dowiedział się, że Severus znalazł chłopca. Mężczyzna wstał, zostawiając Harry'ego i gdy tylko dyrektor wszedł do pomieszczenia, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Wiedział, czego będzie dotyczyć ta rozmowa i nie chciał, żeby Harry usłyszał coś co mógłby źle zrozumieć.

- Więc znalazłeś go? – zupełnie niepotrzebnie spytał Albus, patrząc na chłopca leżącego na jednym z łóżek. Severus skinął głową, przywołując beznamiętną maskę z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać dyrektorowi, że zaczyna mu zależeć na chłopcu. _Jeszcze_ nie w każdym razie.

- Owszem i jak widzisz jest w opłakanym stanie – I czym opowiedział zmartwionemu dyrektorowi o chorobie Harry'ego.

- Obawiam się Severusie, że jest coś jeszcze – powiedział Albus. Severus wpatrywał się w dyrektora, mając niejasne przeczucie, że wie do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

- Niestety nie byłem w stanie znaleźć nikogo, kto mógłby zająć się Harry'm. Ale chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że w takich okolicznościach byłbyś najodpowiedniejszą osobą do opieki nad nim. – Spojrzenie Severusa stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

- Myślałem, że postawiłem sprawę jasno. – Albus pokiwał głową.

- Naprawdę mi przykro, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, że Poppy jest zbyt zajęta, żeby opiekować się dzieckiem. Jesteś jedyną odpowiednią osobą, która nam została. Nie możemy przecież odesłać go do sierocińca. – Tutaj akurat Severus nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać.

- Dobrze. Wezmę chłopca. – Oczy Albusa zamigotały.

- Wspaniale, mój chłopcze, wspaniale. Zaraz poproszę skrzaty, żeby przygotowały dodatkowy pokój w twoich komnatach…

- Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że mam zamiar spędzić w tym zamku choćby minutę dłużej, niż to konieczne? Nie ma mowy, Albusie. Przeniesiemy się z Harry'm do Snape Manor. Dom jest chroniony zaklęciami, więc będziemy tam bezpieczni – sprzeciwił się Severus.

Albus wyglądał, jakby chciał protestować, ale zgodził się w końcu, wiedząc, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie bezpieczny z jego najbardziej lojalnym profesorem.

- Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym was odwiedził, kiedy już się zadomowicie? – zapytał dyrektor. Severus pokręcił tylko głową zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać Albusa Dumbledore'a z dala od Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

- Powiadomię cię, kiedy moje Fiuu będzie otwarte. – Albus rozpromienił się. Rzucając w stronę Harry'ego ostatnie spojrzenie wyszedł z pokoju. Severus zniósł zaklęcie wyciszające i przeniósł wzrok na wpół przytomnego chłopca.

- Jak to możliwe, że nie słyszałem tego, co mówiliście, mimo że wasze usta się poruszały? - zapytał Harry. Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Dyrektor miał ze mną do omówienia kilka spraw. Nic, co byłoby dla ciebie istotne. – Harry przytaknął tylko, wiedząc, co może się stać, kiedy będzie zadawał za dużo pytań. Mimo że mężczyzna nie uderzył go to tej pory i czuł, że może mu ufać, wolał go nie denerwować.

- Zostaniemy tutaj? – zapytał zamiast tego. Severus potrząsnął głową.

- Przeniesiemy się do mnie do domu na kilka miesięcy. – Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły. _Byłoby miło być w domu _pomyślał. Severus uśmiechnął się do niego. Widząc, że chłopiec jest zmęczony, sięgnął po Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który pielęgniarka zostawiła na szafce i podał go Harry'emu.

- Wypij, to pomoże ci zasnąć. – chłopiec posłuchał i za chwilę leżał pogrążony w głębokim śnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim biurze pogrążony w myślach, analizując ostatnie wydarzenia. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że kiedy Harry zamieszka z Severusem, mężczyźnie uda się zyskać trochę rodzicielskiej kontroli nad chłopcem. Jeśli ten nauczy się mu ufać i przeżyje swoją chorobę, Dumbledore będzie miał zbawcę po swojej stronie. Właśnie kiedy dyrektor miał zabrać się za przejrzenie papierów zasypujących jego biurko, pokój rozświetliły szmaragdowe płomienie, buchające z kominka. Zaraz potem pojawiła się w nich głowa Remusa Lupina. Albus wstał i uklęknął na dywaniku przed kominkiem.

- Remusie, jest coś co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - zapytał. Oczy wilkołaka przepełniała nadzieja.

- Otrzymałem wiadomość, w której pisałeś, że jesteś bliski odnalezienia Harry'ego. Jak on się czuje? Jest tutaj, w szkole? - Albus uśmiechnął się.

- Jego samopoczucie jest co prawda dalekie od ideału, ale Severus już się nim zajmuje. - Oczy Lupina pociemniały na wspomnienie Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dlaczego to Severus opiekuje się Harry'm? Wiesz dobrze, że ja mógłbym to robić.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Wiem, że chcesz dla Harry'ego wszystkiego co najlepsze, dlatego mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz dlaczego umieściłem chłopca właśnie pod opieką Severusa. Z twoimi przemianami to niemożliwe, żebyś mógł się nim opiekować. - Remus nachmurzył się.

- Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Harry'ego - powiedział.

- Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiłbyś tego świadomie, ale wypadki się zdarzają. Poza tym stan zdrowia Harry'ego wymaga stałej opieki. Opieki, którą Severus może mu zapewnić.

- Co jest z nim nie tak? - zapytał Remus. Albus westchnął.

- Obawiam się, że jest chory na coś co mugole nazywają rakiem. - Remus zbladł.

- To jest śmiertelna choroba? Albus, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry umrze?

- Severus ma zamiar przeprowadzić poszukiwania. Być może uda mu się znaleźć jakiś eliksir, który mógłby pomóc chłopcu. - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Odsuń się Albusie, zaraz tam będę. Chcę zobaczyć Harry'ego. - Albus wstał i cofnął się, by po chwili Remus mógł pojawić się w jego biurze. Nie zaszczycając dyrektora nawet jednym spojrzeniem, przeszedł przez pokój, wybiegł na spróchniałe schody i skierował się prosto do skrzydła szpitalnego.

W międzyczasie, w skrzydle szpitalnym, Harry zaczął się budzić. Severus wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął włosy z czoła dziecka. Chłopiec instynktownie przysunął się bliżej do tego dotyku, poszukując ciepła jakie przynosił. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił włosy chłopca.

- Wyspany? - zapytał. Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Kiedy pójdziemy do twojego domu? - zapytał.

- To będzie również twój dom, tak długo jak będziesz chciał. - Severus nie mógł uwierzyć jak szybko zmieniają się jego uczucia do chłopca. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to że zajmie sie nim najlepiej jak będzie potrafił.

Łzy wypełniły oczy Harry'ego. Nigdy przedtem nie miał własnego domu, poza tym miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś naprawdę się o niego troszczy. Severus delikatnie otarł łzy z twarzy chłopca.

- Nie płacz już. Ruszamy jak tylko Poppy cię zbada. - Harry przytaknął i zapadła cisza. Nie trwała jednak długo, bo po chwili drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł niezadowolony wilkołak. Jego bursztynowe oczy pociemniały kiedy dostrzegł drobnego chłopca leżącego na łóżku i Severusa siedzącego obok.

- Cześć, Harry - powiedział. Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał. Remus próbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Jestem przyjacielem twoich rodziców. Nazywam się Remus Lupin. - Harry pokiwał głową.

- Nigdy nie znałem moich rodziców - powiedział.

- Byli dobrymi ludźmi - odpowiedział Remus. Harry przytaknął. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten mężczyzna tu był. Chciał tylko iść od domu z Severusem.

- Idę domu z Severusem - oznajmił. Remus zbladł i obrzucił Mistrza Eliksirów wściekłym spojrzeniem. Ten nie chcąc straszyć dziecka, odpowiedział jedynie chłodnym milczeniem.

- Wiem, że dużo przeszedłeś - powiedział Remus, - ale twoi rodzice nie chcieliby, żebyś zamieszkał z Severusem. - Harry wyglądał na zagubionego.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał.

- Twój tata i Severus nie dogadywali się za dobrze - powiedział Remus.

- Nie jest to co prawda twoja sprawa, ale to mnie Albus polecił opiekę na Harry'm. Więc, jeśli byłbyś tak dobry, Lupin, i wyszedł, Poppy zbada go i będziemy mogli iść. - warknął Severus, nie mogąc dłużej siedzieć w ciszy. Remus najeżył się.

- Znajdę sposób, żeby ci go odebrać - powiedział. Harry zwinął się na łóżku. Nienawidził kiedy ludzie się kłócili. Severus widząc niepokój chłopca, położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

- On zostanie ze mną - powiedział lodowato. Remus spróbował jeszcze raz. Podszedł do Harry'ego i położył swoją dłoń na jego drugim ramieniu. Harry wzdrygnął się, ale mężczyzna tego nie zauważył.

- Harry, chciałbyś zamieszkać ze mną? Mogę opowiedzieć ci o twoich rodzicach. Będziemy się razem świetnie bawić. - Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na Remusa a w jego oczach połyskiwała powaga, której nikt nie spodziewałby się po dziecku.

- Gdzie byłeś, kiedy mama i tata umarli? Gdzie byłeś, kedy trafiłem do Dursley'ów? - Remus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Opłakiwałem ich. Powinien był przyjść i sprawdzić co u ciebie, teraz to wiem. - Harry przysunął się do Severusa próbując oddalić się od wilkołaka na tyle, na ile to było możliwe.

- Lupin, straszysz chłopca. Wyjdź. - Remus spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale po chwili odwrócił się i skierował do drzwi.

- To nie koniec - rzucił jeszcze. Severus patrzył tylko jak wściekły wilkołak wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Severusa.

- Zostanę z tobą, prawda? - Severus przytaknął, wywołując tym uśmiech na twarzy chłopca. Zaraz potem po pokoju zaczęła krzątać się pani Pomfrey.

- Jak się dziś czujesz, panie Potter? - zapytała.

- Dobrze - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie czuł się chory. Poppy odpowiedziała uśmiechem i machnęła różdżką, rzucając zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

- Daj mu Eliskir Odżywczy a ja skontaktuję się z wami za dwa dni, żebyś mógł być tutaj, kiedy będę rozmawiać z lekarzem. Może tak być, Severusie? - mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Dobrze, w takim razie załatwione. - Severus wziął dziecko na ręce i podniósł z szafki nocnej wcześniej zrobiony świstoklik.

- Trzymaj się - powiedzał i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Poczuli szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i już po chwili stali na bujnej łące przed Snape Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

* * *

Kiedy wylądowali na łące przed Snape Manor, Severus dał Harry'emu chwilę na uspokojenie się. Dziecko trzymało się kurczowo jego szat, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

- To nie było miłe – powiedział chłopiec, wydostając głowę z fałd szat Severusa. Ten zaśmiał się cicho.

- Czarodziejskie sposoby podróżowania są bez wątpienia inne od mugolskich. – Harry przytaknął i rozluźnił się czując jak Severus zatacza dłonią uspokajające kręgi na jego plecach.

- Gotowy, żeby zobaczyć dom? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów. Harry pokiwał głową i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. Łąkę wypełniała zieleń drzew, biel stokrotek i żółć jaskrów, których zapachy można było wyczuć w powietrzu. W oddali rozlegał się cichy szum strumyka, wypływającego ze źródła.

- Jest wspaniale – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do swojego opiekuna. Kąciki ust Severusa uniosły się w odpowiedzi i wciąż trzymając dziecko blisko siebie przeszedł przez łąkę do ścieżki, prowadzącej do bram jego rodzinnego domu. Kiedy stanęli mężczyzna wziął rękę chłopca.

- Harry, muszę wziąć trochę krwi z twojego palca żeby dodać twoją magiczną sygnaturę do osłon. Dzięki temu dom cię rozpozna. – Harry skinął głową i mężczyzna nakłuł palec machnięciem różdżki. Kiedy ciemnoczerwony płyn zaczął spływać po dłoni, Severus przyłożył ją do bramy i ledwie słyszalnie wypowiedział zaklęcie. Harry poczuł mrowienie i ciepło przeszywające jego rękę. Brama zadrżała, by po chwili znowu znieruchomieć, broniąc wstępu do domu. Severus kolejnym machnięciem zamknął ranę po czym odblokował magiczną kłódkę, która zamykała bramę. Jednym pchnięciem sprawił, że jej skrzydła stały przed nimi otworem.

- Witaj w domu – powiedział do Harry'ego, prowadząc go przez puszysty trawnik swojej posiadłości. Po zamknięciu bramy, przeszli ścieżką na werandę. Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami, Severus znowu chwycił dłoń Harry,ego przykładając ją do drzwi. Te rozpoznając w Harry'm mile widzianego gościa, otwarły się. Zaraz przy wejściu czekał na nich skrzat domowy.

- Panie Snape, witamy w domu – powiedział mały elf przepasany ścierką z rodowym herbem Snape'ów, podchodząc do swojego pana i kłaniając się przed nim. Severus położył rękę na ramieniu skrzata.

- Mówiłem ci już i powtórzę jeszcze raz, nie kłaniaj się przede mną, Missy – skrzat wyprostował się.

- Tak panie, przepraszam panie – Sverus skinął głową i postawił Harry'ego na podłodze. Ten rozejrzał się po obszernym holu. Nigdy przedtem nie widział tak ogromnego domu.

- Missy, rozumiem, że pokój dla pana Pottera jest przygotowany?

- Tak, panie – powiedziała Missy. Severus skinął głową.

- Czy jedzenie jest przygotowane w kuchni? – zapytał. Missy pokiwała głową.

- Bardzo dobrze. Podajcie je w jadalni. – Elf skinął głową i opuścił hol, znikając w którymś z bocznych korytarzy. Severus wziął rękę Harry'ego.

- Chodź, pokażę ci jadalnie, a jak zjemy oprowadzę cię po całym domu. – Harry pokiwał głową i bez słowa poszedł za Severusem.

W jadalni mężczyzna posadził go na dziecięcym foteliku, stojącym przy stole. Po chwili Chrissie weszła z herbatą i jedzeniem. Postawiła je na stole i w ciszy opuściła pokój. Severus położył przed Harry'm kanapkę, rogalika i herbatę

- Zjedz ile będziesz mógł – powiedział. Harry pokiwał głową, biorąc kęs rogalika. Uśmiechnął się, czując słodki, maślany smak. Niestety na rogaliku i połowie herbaty musiał poprzestać, bo czuł że jego brzuch zbuntuje się, jeżeli przełknie choć trochę więcej. Odsunął talerz i czekał aż Severus skończy jeść.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Wiedział, że coś takiego jak apetyt praktycznie u tego dziecka nie istnieje, ale i tak martwił się o niego. Chłopiec z dnia na dzień był coraz słabszy i na razie Mistrz Eliksirów nie wiedział jak temu zaradzić. Musi zacząć badania jak najszybciej, jeśli chce uratować życie chłopca. Skończył swój posiłek i wstał. Kiedy upewnił się, że ręce i buzia Harry'ego są czyste, pomógł mu stanąć z powrotem na ziemi i zaczął mówić.

- Jak już wiesz, teraz jesteśmy w jadalni. Kuchnia jest za tymi drzwiami po prawej. Skrzatom nie bardzo podoba się kiedy ktoś je tam nachodzi, więc najlepiej będzie jak będziesz trzymał się z tamtąd z daleka, chyba że nie będziesz mógł znaleźć żadnego z nich. – Harry pokiwał głową i Severus wyprowadził go z jadalni. Przeszli przez długi korytarz z kilkoma pokojami.

- Większość z tych pokoi, to pokoje gościnne – powiedział Severus. – Tutaj natomiast jest moja pracownia eliksirów. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, zapukaj. Odpowiem jak tylko będę mógł. W nagłych wypadkach, powiedz skrzatowi domowemu, żeby mnie poinformował. – Harry skinął głową i mężczyzna zaprowadził go na górę. Przeszli przez kilka korytarzy po drodze odwiedzając bibliotekę i gabinet Severusa. Kiedy doszli do następnego korytarza, mężczyzna zatrzymał się.

- Tutaj są nasze pokoje – powiedział Severus. – Ten tutaj jest mój, a zaraz obok będziesz mieszkał ty. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował zapukaj niezależnie od pory. – Harry znowu pokiwał głową, podczas gdy mężczyzna otworzył drzwi do jego pokoju. Był utrzymany w niebieskiej kolorystyce: na podłodze leżał niebieski, pluszowy dywan, w rogu stało ogromne łóżko z baldachimem i niebieskimi zasłonami, przykryte niebieską kołdrą. Harry patrzył na nie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Jeśli chciałbyś cokolwiek zmienić, powiedz – odezwał się cicho Severus. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego przepełnionymi wdzięcznością oczami.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, a drobne paluszki zacisnęły się na szatach mężczyzny. Severus rozczochrał włosy chłopca.

- Rozgość się, a ja porozmawiam ze skrzatami o naszych posiłkach. Niedługo przyjdę do ciebie. – Harry przytaknął. Uśmiechając się, Severus wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry, czując zmęczenie, położył się na łóżku i zdecydował się zdrzemnąć. Kiedy poczuł miękkość prześcieradeł, westchnął z rozkoszą. Nigdy nawet nie marzył, że znajdzie się w domu, który będzie mógł nazwać swoim. Opatulił się jedwabistą kołdrą, pozwalając, żeby sen go uspokoił. Severus, który właśnie skończył instruować skrzaty o posiłkach Harry'ego, wszedł do jego pokoju, czując jak uśmiech wkrada się na jego usta na widok śpiącego dziecka. Cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby wyleczyć chłopca. Rzucając jeszcze Zaklęcie Monitorujące, zszedł do swojego laboratorium, gdzie rozpoczął długie i żmudne poszukiwania leku dla Harry'ego.

* * *

Imiona skrzatów domowych z braku pomysłów zostawiłam tak jak były w oryginale, jednak gdyby ktoś miał jakieś propozycje, chętnie się z nimi zapoznam. Tymczasem dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i w imię zasady, że apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia, proszę wszystkich czytelników o przedstawianie swojej opinii.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

* * *

Severus jęknął z frustracji. Przez całą noc przeszukiwał książki i nadal nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby pomóc Harry'emu. Zatrzasnął czytany tom i potarł zmęczone oczy. Świt skradał się za horyzontem i mężczyzna wiedział, że powinien przespać się choć kilka godzin zanim Harry się obudzi. Coś jednak go powstrzymywało. Chłopiec żył tu i teraz a on być może był w stanie znaleźć lekarstwo, które uratuje dziecku życie. Severus odetchnął głęboko, ale zaraz podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy zaklęcie monitorujące uaktywniło się. Mając nadzieję, że nic złego się nie stało, mężczyzna wstał i poszedł sprawdzić dlaczego chłopiec się obudził.

Harry ocknął się zaplątany w swoich prześcieradłach. Znowu czuł się chory i nienawidził tego. Zastanawiał się czy już zawsze tak będzie wyglądać jego życie. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – odpowiedział z trudem podnosząc głowę z poduszki. Severus wszedł do pokoju i westchnął widząc bladą twarz Harry'ego. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do łóżka dziecka, które, jak zauważył, miało gorączkę. Szybkie przyłożenie ręki do rozpalonego czoła tylko potwierdziło jego podejrzenia.

- Nie czujesz się najlepiej, prawda? – zapytał Severus. W odpowiedzi Harry lekko pokiwał głową.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz wezwę Poppy, żeby rzuciła na ciebie okiem. Nie bój się, zaraz wrócę. – Harry jeszcze raz pokiwał głową, czując rękę Severusa głaskającą jego rozczochraną czuprynę. Zaraz jednak mężczyzna przeszedł do swojego gabinetu wrzucił w płomienie garść szmaragdowego proszku, głośno i wyraźnie wypowiadając nazwę skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Poppy – zawołał, mając nadzieję, że pielęgniarka jeszcze nie śpi. W Hogwarcie zmęczona kobieta podeszła do kominka.

- Co się dzieje, Severusie? Coś nie tak z Harry'm?

- Ma gorączkę. Nie chciałem podawać mu niczego bez konsultacji z tobą. – Poppy skinęła głową.

- Odsuń się, Severusie, zaraz tam będę. – Mężczyzna odszedł parę kroków od kominka i po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się pani Pomfrey, ze swoją torbą w ręce.

- Tak przy okazji, rozmawiałam z lekarzem Harry'ego. Też uważam, że możemy mu ufać. Wydaję się troszczyć o Harry'ego. – Severus przytaknął

- Możemy mu o wszystkim powiedzieć dzisiaj, na wizycie Harry'ego – powiedział. Pielęgniarka skinęła głową.

- No dobrze. Zaprowadź mnie do Harry'ego – powiedziała. Severus nie tracąc już na nic czasu zaprowadził ją na górę do pokoju chłopca. Pomfrey podeszła do chłopca i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Witaj, Harry – powiedziała.

- Cześć – odpowiedział chłopiec, rozpoznając pielęgniarkę po miękkim brzmieniu jej głosu. Poppy uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Severus powiedział mi, że nie czujesz się za dobrze. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie diagnostyczne, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. – Harry skinął głową. Poppy szybko rzuciła zaklęcie i zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy dotarły do niej wyniki. Posłała chłopcu uspokajający uśmiech, po czym wstała i poprosiła Severusa na stronę, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią zmartwiony. Wiedział, że pielęgniarka nie chciałaby rozmawiać z nim na osobności, gdyby wszystko było w porządku.

- Co się dzieje, Poppy? – zapytał, czując narastający strach przed usłyszeniem odpowiedzi.

- Choroba rozprzestrzenia się. Naprawdę nie wiem jak możemy mu pomóc. Musisz zacząć podawać mu zioła. Nie maja właściwości magicznych, a mogą sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej, chociaż na jakiś czas. Jednak obawiam się, że jeśli szybko nie znajdziemy jakiegoś lekarstwa zostanie mu może rok życia… – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, próbują zrozumieć to, co usłyszał. Wiedział, że los chłopca spoczywa teraz w jego rękach i nigdy nie wybaczy sobie jeśli pozwoli mu umrzeć. Harry miał przed sobą jeszcze tyle do przeżycia.

- Myślę, że na razie powinniśmy podać mu to, co możemy – powiedział. Pielęgniarka zniosła zaklęcie wyciszające i dostrzegła zielone oczy chłopca, które patrzyły na nich przez mgłę gorączki.

- Pomożecie mi? – zapytał Harry. Poppy z całych sił powstrzymywała łzy zbierające się pod jej powiekami.

- Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc – powiedziała. Harry pokiwał głową i pielęgniarka wzięła się do pracy. Kazała Severusowi zrobić kilka herbatek ziołowych i okłady na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, kiedy jego oddech stał się krótki i urywany. W końcu, kiedy oddech chłopca uspokoił się, Severus i Poppy westchnęli z ulgą. Po wypiciu kilku kolejnych eliksirów, Harry spokojnie spał.

- Do rana wszystko powinno być w porządku – powiedziała pielęgniarka zmęczonym głosem. Severus przytaknął.

- Dziękuję ci, Poppy – powiedział. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się.

- To moja praca – powiedziała. – Ale wiedz, że zrobię wszystko, żeby mu pomóc.

Niedługo potem Poppy wyszła, zostawiając Severusa siedzącego na krześle obok łóżka Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wolał mieć go na oku, ale nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego oczy się zamknęły i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

Kilka godzin później obudziło go lekkie potrząsanie ramieniem. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył promienie słońca wpadające do pokoju i Harry'ego siedzącego na łóżku.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

- O wiele lepiej – odpowiedział Harry. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Powiem skrzatom, żeby przyniosły ci śniadanie.

Harry skinął głową i wkrótce Missy pojawiła się niosąc tacę z owsianką i talerzem jajecznicy i kiełbaską dla Severusa.

- Dziękuję, Missy – powiedział. Mały skrzat dygnął lekko.

- Bardzo proszę, panie Snape.

Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy, a kiedy skończyli Severus zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Dzisiaj pójdziemy do doktora Petersona – powiedział widząc jak oczy chłopca rozjaśniają się na dźwięk nazwiska lekarza.

- Lubię doktora Petersona – powiedział Harry. Severus uśmiechnął się, machnięciem różdżki odsyłając tacę. Pomógł Harry'emu wygrzebać się z pościeli i przejść do łazienki. Kiedy chłopiec był umyty i ubrany, Severus zostawił go czytającego, żeby zając się sobą.

Kiedy i on był gotowy, razem zeszli do gabinetu i wywołali Poppy, która miała im towarzyszyć na rozmowie z lekarzem.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy? – zapytała stojąc już w gabinecie.

- Myślę, że najlepszym sposobem będzie świstoklik – powiedział Severus. – Harry nie przepada za teleportacją, chociaż nie sądzę, żeby świstokliki bardziej przypadły mu do gustu. Poza tym nie znam dokładnego położenia gabinetu tego lekarza, a nie chciałbym nas rozszczepić. – pielęgniarka przytaknęła i mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni plastikowy, pomniejszony kociołek. Kiedy razem z Harry'm położyła na nim swoją dłoń, Severus wyszeptał zaklęcie aktywujące i po chwili pojawili się na ulicy niedaleko gabinetu lekarza.

Harry był trochę roztrzęsiony po lądowaniu, ale nie wyglądał jakby miał się za chwile rozchorować, więc Severus wziął go za rękę i poprowadził dookoła budynku. Dotarli do drzwi i weszli do środka z pielęgniarką idącą zaraz za nimi. Recepcjonistka, rozpoznając Harry'ego, uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Doktor Peterson niedługo będzie mógł się z tobą zobaczyć – powiedziała. Severus i Poppy skinęli głowami i usiedli, czekając na swoją kolej. Niedługo potem nazwisko Harry'ego zostało wyczytane i chłopiec wyrwał się trzymającemu go Severusowi i podbiegł do lekarza wtulając się w niego. Doktor zaśmiał się cicho.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, mały – powiedział, także ściskając chłopca. Po chwili odsunął go od siebie i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Dziecko nadal było blade i niewątpliwie przydałoby mu się przytyć kilka kilogramów, ale Harry wyglądał na szczęśliwego, co lekarz przyjął z ulgą.

- To co, zaczynamy ? – zapytał doktor Peterson. Harry skinął głową i dał się poprowadzić do łóżka, na którym położył się, czekając aż lekarz zacznie robić swoje. Severus podszedł krok do przodu.

- Zanim pan zacznie leczenie, myślę że jest coś, o czym powinien pan wiedzieć – lekarz odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem.

- Słucham. – Poppy, która stała z tyłu dyskretnie wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające i zablokowała drzwi, żeby nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

- Dzień dobry, doktorze. Nazywam się Poppy Pomfrey. Niedawno rozmawiałam z panem o terapii pana Pottera – doktor Peterson przytaknął.

- Cóż, Harry to ciekawy przypadek. On nie jest taki jak inne dzieci i to dlatego leki nie działają na niego tak jak powinny.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział zdezorientowany lekarz. Severus odezwał się.

- Harry jest czarodziejem, tak jak Poppy i ja. Rozumiem, że trudno panu w to uwierzyć, ale mogę to udowodnić – Spojrzenie lekarza wędrowało na przemian od niego do pielęgniarki, nie pozostawiając im wątpliwości, co lekarz uważa na temat ich zdrowia psychicznego. Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i krótkim machnięciem wydobył z niej snop iskier. Potem wymamrotał zaklęcie i różdżka rozbłysła jasnym światłem. Usta lekarza otwarły się w szoku, kiedy opadał on ciężko na krzesło stojące obok łóżka. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i obrzucił ich długim spojrzeniem, zanim przemówił.

- W takim razie na pewno możecie wyleczyć Harry'ego? – zapytał. Pielęgniarka pokręciła smutno głową.

- Obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie proste – powiedziała. – Rak jest mugolską chorobą a czarodzieje, którzy na nią chorowali szybko umierali. Leki których pan używa nie oddziałują zbyt dobrze z magią Harry'ego, dlatego nie działają tak jak powinny.

- Więc co możemy zrobić? – zapytał lekarz. Wciąż nie do końca docierał do niego sens usłyszanych wiadomości, ale chciał zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby pomóc Harry'emu. Severus odezwał się.

- Próbuję znaleźć eliksir, który mógłby pomóc Harry'emu, ale niewiele wiem o raku i trudno mi stwierdzić, co mogę a czego nie mogę używać przy tej chorobie. – lekarz przytaknął.

- Więc co mam robić? – zapytał. Poppy odezwała się.

- Chciałabym, żeby nadal kontynuował pan chemioterapię, jednak będziemy próbować znaleźć jakiś sposób na połączenie mugolskiej i czarodziejskiej medycyny. Chcielibyśmy chociaż przedłużyć życie Harry'ego, żeby mieć czas na znalezienie leku. Muszę wiedzieć, co i w jakich ilościach mu pan podaje. Będę też potrzebowała próbki tych leków. Severus je weźmie i sprawdzi jakie ingrediencje będą mogły z nimi współdziałać i, miejmy nadzieje, będzie w stanie stworzyć eliksir, który pomoże Harry'emu. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby to zrobić, to tylko on.

- Co to jest mugol? – zapytał doktor Peterson.

- Mugol to niemagiczna osoba – wytłumaczył Severus. Lekarz pokiwał głową.

- Musicie mi wybaczyć, że tak trudno mi w to wszystko uwierzyć. Ale chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że zrobię wszystko, żeby pomóc Harry'emu. A skoro modę być pewny, że nie chcecie go skrzywdzić, możecie być pewni, że dochowam tajemnicy – Poppy i Severus westchnęli z ulgą. Z lekarzem po ich stronie szanse Harry'ego na przeżycie będą o wiele większe.

- Na razie podam Harry'emu te leki co zawsze. Jeśli do przyszłego tygodnia uda wam się przygotować ten eliksir, możemy spróbować włączyć go do terapii – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i doktor Peterson wstał i zabrał się do pracy.

Wieczorem Harry ledwo trzymał się na nogach i jedynym o czym marzył było ciepłe łóżko, czekające na niego w domu. Severus widząc, że jego podopieczny jest zmęczony wziął go na ręce i przytulił do siebie.

- Dziękujemy, doktorze – powiedział. Lekarz uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu – powiedział. Pani Pomfrey i Severus skinęli głowami po czym opuścili szpital i aktywowali świstoklik, który przeniósł ich z powrotem do Snape Manor. Na miejscu Severus położył Harry'ego do łóżka, a Poppy wróciła do Hogwartu, zostawiając mężczyznę z próbką praktycznie bezużytecznego leku, który podawał mu doktor Peterson. Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął się w swoim laboratorium, rozpoczynając badania nad miksturą i mając nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć eliksir, który uratuje życie Harry'emu.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

* * *

Harry obudził się, czując się dobrze. Z zamiarem wykorzystania tego samopoczucia wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zszedł na dół do jadalni. Jego humor poprawił się jeszcze, kiedy zobaczył Severusa, siedzącego przy stole z filiżanką kawy w ręce i rozłożoną na stole gazetą. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok na dźwięk odsuwanego przez Harry'ego krzesła. Widząc, że twarz dziecka nabrała zdrowych barw a intensywnie zielone oczy błyszczą wesoło, wiedział, że to będzie dla niego jeden lepszych dni.

- Widzę, że lepiej się dziś czujesz – powiedział Severus. Harry uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk herbatyz kubka, który zmaterializował się obok jego talerza.

- Czuję się dobrze, Severusie. Zrobimy dzisiaj coś fajnego? – Severus zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie sądził, żeby spędzenie całego dnia w laboratorium było dla Harry'ego _fajne._ Nie miał pojęcia co mogliby robić. W końcu on sam jako dziecko nie miał wielu okazji do zabawy.

- Chciałbyś polatać? – zapytał. Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły, kiedy uśmiechnął się przez stół do mężczyzny.

- Brzmi fajnie – powiedział. W międzyczasie skrzaty przyniosły Harry'emu jego śniadanie. Przed chłopcem stanęła miseczka z owocami, tost i owsianka, które z chęcią zaczął jeść. Severus ucieszył się widząc apetyt Harry'ego i starał się nie myśleć, że to dobre samopoczucie może niedługo minąć.

- Najpierw polatamy, a potem znajdziemy ci jakieś hobby – powiedział.

- Hobby? – zapytał Harry. Severus uśmiechnął się. Cały czas zapominał, że Harry jest tylko dzieckiem i może nie znać wszystkich słów, których używał.

- Lubię malować – powiedział Harry. Severus uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Sprawimy ci zestaw do malowania i płótna, żebyś miał na czym malować – powiedział Severus. Harry pokiwał głową i skończył jeść w ciszy.

Po śniadaniu Severus kazał Harry'emu zabrać swój płaszcz i kiedy chłopiec wrócił ubrany, powiedział:

- Pójdziemy na Ulicę Pokątną i kupimy przybory do malowania. Trzymaj się mocno.

Severus objął dziecko ramionami i razem aportowali się przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Harry rozglądał się dookoła, ciągle nie mogąc zrozumieć jak to możliwe, że postacie na zdjęciach potrafią się poruszać. Severus poprowadził go Ulicą Pokątną do sklepu ,,Sztuka Madame Ary'i'' znajdującego się naprzeciwko tego z markowym sprzętem Quidditha. Harry oglądał obrazy wiszące wewnątrz, podziwiając zwierzęta odpoczywające na łąkach i fale oceanu uderzające o wybrzeże. Po chwili podeszła do nich wysoka, blond włosa kobieta z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała.

- Potrzebuję przyborów do malowania, dla młodego Harry'ego – powiedział Severus. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i poprowadziła ich w głąb sklepu, gdzie znajdowały się półki z farbami i pędzlami. Pokazała Severusowi obrazki, które Harry mógłby pokolorować, potem dołączyły do nich także czyste płótna. Pozwoliła Harry'emu wybrać kolory farb i kiedy Severus upewnił się, że niczego nie pominęli, zapłacił za zakupy i wyszedł ze sklepu, obserwując uśmiechającego się szeroko Harry'ego.

- Dziękuję, Sev – powiedział chłopiec, podskakując radośnie obok mężczyzny. Severus wziął go za rękę odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Dzieci w twoim wieku potrzebują zajęcia, które pomoże im się rozwijać i nie pozwoli nudzić.

Przed opuszczeniem Ulicy, Severus zatrzymał się w sklepie z zabawkami i pozwolił Harry'emu wybrać coś dla siebie. Na początku chłopiec wahał się, ale po zapewnieniach Severusa, że może wybrać więcej niż jedną rzecz, Harry rzucił się w wir zabawek i w końcu zdecydował się na kilka pluszaków, dorzucając jeszcze zabawkowego znicza, którego mógłby łapać w sowim pokoju.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Harry był wyczerpany.

- Idź się przespać. Przygotuję ci pokój do zabawy i kiedy się obudzisz będziesz mógł trochę pomalować. – Harry przytaknął, wdrapując się na łóżko. Zaraz potem zapadł w sen.

Śnił jak bawi się z Severusem na jakiejś łące, o nic nie dbając i niczym się nie przejmując. Śnił o ciepłych ramionach, które otaczały go, ochraniały. Śnił o bezpieczeństwie. I, jak zdał sobie sprawę, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, czuł się bezpieczny.

Po drzemce, Harry znów czuł się pełen energii. Poszedł poszukać Severusa i po poproszeniu o pomoc Chrissie, został poprowadzony do małego pokoju, znajdującego się zaraz obok laboratorium Mistrza Eliksirów. Kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, stanął jak wryty, rozglądając się szeroko otwartymi oczami. W rogu stało pudło, po brzegi wypełnione zabawkami i to nie tylko tymi, które Harry sobie wybrał. W drugim rogu stał duży stół a na nim rozłożone płótna, gotowe, by na nich malować. Były także półki wypełnione książkami dla dzieci i obrazkami, które mógł kolorować. Na ten widok łzy wypełniły oczy chłopca. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zrobił dla niego czegoś takiego. Przebiegł przez pokój, wpadając prosto w ramiona Severusa.

- Dziękuję, Sev – powiedział. Severus pocałował jego główkę.

- Musimy coś zrobić twoim dziękowaniem ludziom, Harry – powiedział. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale Severus roześmiał się tylko, znowu całując jego czoło.

- Idź się pobawić, Harry. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wystarczy poprosić. Nigdy niczego ci nie zabraknie. Nie bój się przychodzić do mnie, cokolwiek by się nie działo. – Harry skinął głową i podbiegł do swoich nowych zabawek, wysypując je z pudła i nie będąc do końca pewnym, którą pobawić się najpierw.

- Pochowaj je, kiedy skończysz – powiedział Severus. Harry skinął głową, nie do końca skupiając się na słowach mężczyzny, który wyszedł już z pokoju, szczęśliwy z dobrego samopoczucia chłopca. Przyrzekł sobie, że dopilnuje, żeby w życiu Harry'ego było więcej takich dni jak ten. Tymczasem znów przeszedł do swojego laboratorium, zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć eliksir, który wyleczy chłopca. Pracował kilka godzin, aż skrzat domowy nie poinformował go o podaniu obiadu. Rzucił zaklęcie zastoju na eliksir i dołączył do Harry'ego.

Chłopiec nie zjadł tyle, co na śniadanie, ale Severus stwierdził, że to wystarczy. Kiedy skończyli, mężczyzna wziął swoją miotłę i po jakimś czasie latania, kiedy słońce skryło się za chmurami, Harry zasnął, oparty o jego pierś. Mężczyzna wylądował miękko na ziemi i zaniósł śpiącego chłopca do środka. Położył go do jego łóżka i otulił szczelnie kołdrą, całując delikatnie w policzek. Idąc w stronę swojego pokoju, po dobrze zasłużony odpoczynek, życzył chłopcu, żeby jutrzejszy dzień był dla niego tak samo dobry jak dzisiejszy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

* * *

Harry obudził się drżący i spocony, z kocem zaplątanym wokół stopy. Spróbował wstać z łóżka, ale kiedy usiadł, jego żołądek zawirował i chłopiec zwymiotował na przykrycia. Głowa mu pękała, co czyniło logiczne myślenie niemal niemożliwym. Chciał Severusa, potrzebował Severusa, ale nie był w stanie po niego iść.

- Chrissie – zawołał słabo. Mały skrzat pojawił się w pokoju i spojrzał na swojego pana. W jej oczach pojawiło się zmartwienie, lśniło naiwne życzenie, aby jej pan poczuł się dobrze. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem jego rozpaloną twarz i bez zbędnych słów zniknęła, by sprowadzić Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów był w swoim laboratorium, przeklinając na nieudaną próbę uwarzenia eliksiru, który właśnie wybuchnął. Mieszanie mugolskich leków z magicznymi eliksirami ciągle udowadniało mu jak bardzo jest skomplikowane, a Severus miał coraz mniej czasu. Jego myśli przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Chrissie.

- Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego, Chrissie – warknął. Mały skrzat dygnął lekko. Nie przejęła się tym – była przyzwyczajona do ognistego temperamentu swojego pana.

- Młody panicz znowu źle się czuje, sir – powiedziała. Severus przeklął i po upewnieniu się, że podczas jego nieobecności, kociołek nie wysadzi laboratorium w powietrze, pobiegł do pokoju Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko tam dotarł, od razu podszedł do chłopca. Dziecko zmoczyło się w łóżko i ubrania, a jego oczy błyszczały w gorączce.

- Severus – powiedział słabo Harry. Severus położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze – uciszył go.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry i łzy zaczęły niekontrolowanie spływać po jego twarzy.

- Za co przepraszasz, Harry? – zapytał Severus.

- Prze… przepraszam za… ubrudzenie koców i u… ubrań – powiedział, a jego płacz przerodził się w szlochanie. Severus poczuł jak wzbiera się w nim gniew. Chłopiec nie wiedział, że bycie chorym to nie jego wina.

- Nie możesz nic poradzić na to, że źle się czujesz. Nie jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział, podnosząc dłoń do twarzy Harry'ego i delikatnie wycierając łzy z jego policzków. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i krótkim machnięciem wyczyścił przykrycia i ubrania chłopca. Potem wziął go na ręce. Dziecko było rozpalone i w Severusa nagle uderzyła fala strachu, że może je stracić. Wezwał Chrissie, która zaraz potem pojawiła się w pokoju.

- Co Chrissie może dla pana zrobić?

- Idź i przynieś mi eliksir obniżający gorączkę z szafki opisanej imieniem Harry'ego w moim laboratorium, potem wezwij panią Pomfrey. – Skrzat kiwnął głową i zniknął zostawiając zmartwionego Severusa z raczej przestraszonym Harry'm. Mężczyzna przeszedł do łazienki i odkręcił chłodną wodę. Kiedy wanna napełniała się, wrócił do pokoju Harry'ego, gdzie rozebrał go i podniósł na ręce. W drodze do łazienki chłopiec trzymał się go kurczowo, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nie chciał żeby Severus go zostawił.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – powiedział mężczyzna, całując czoło Harry'ego. W łazience wsadził go do wanny, co spotkało się ze słabym protestem.

- Zimno mi.

- Wiem Harry, ale musimy obniżyć gorączkę – odpowiedział. Harry zaczął płakać, więc mężczyzna wezwał eliksir uspokajający z szafki z lekarstwami, prosząc Harry'ego, żeby go wypił. Chłopiec uspokoił się, ale nadal wyglądał okropnie. Severus poczuł ulgę słysząc kroki pani Pomfrey na schodach i w pokoju dziecka.

- Co z nim, Severusie? – zapytała pielęgniarka, już rzucając na chłopca zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Podała mu eliksir obniżający gorączkę, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby pomógł on dziecku.

- Obawiam się, że poza zadbaniem, żeby było mu wygodnie, jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że poczuje się lepiej – powiedziała pani Pomfrey.

- Musimy mu jakoś pomóc – zaprotestował Severus. Pielęgniarka widziała, że tak jak i ona mężczyzna był bliski załamania.

- Niech zostanie w wannie jeszcze przez piętnaście minut. Możesz dalej podawać mu eliksiry. Rano skontaktuje się z doktorem Petersonem i może on poleci nam jakieś mugolskie środki leczenia. – Severus przytaknął. Pomfrey wstała, kierując się do wyjścia.

- Rano przyślę kogoś, kto zajmie się Harry'm. Musisz wrócić do swoich poszukiwań. Miejmy nadzieję, że potrafisz go uratować.  
- Przyślij Minerwę. Nie sądzę, żebym wytrzymał teraz z Albusem, a jej obecność będzie znośna. – Pielęgniarka skinęła głową, jeszcze raz spojrzała na Harry'ego i wyszła. Modliła się żeby Severus był w stanie wyleczyć chłopca. W innym razie, czarodziejski świat będzie musiał znaleźć sobie innego wybawcę.

Mężczyzna przez całą noc siedział przy łóżku chłopca, co jakiś czas przemywając jego twarz chłodnym ręcznikiem. Kiedy dziecko poruszało się niespokojnie we śnie, nękane koszmarami lub strachem spowodowanym gorączką, brał je na ręce i kołysał delikatnie, aż chłopiec się uspokoił. Świtało, kiedy Harry się obudził

- Gorąco mi – powiedział. Spróbował wstać, ale jego ciało było zbyt słabe.

- Nie ruszaj się, Harry – powstrzymał go delikatnie Severus.

- Niedobrze mi – ostrzegł. Severus wyczarował miskę, ale żołądek chłopca był pusty i nie miał czym zwymiotować. To zmartwiło Mistrza Eliksirów jeszcze bardziej.

Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy Harry położył się z powrotem na łóżku.

- Będę musiał cię zostawić i popracować nad twoim eliksirem. Przyjdzie posiedzieć z tobą Minerwa McGonagall. Jest nauczycielką w Hogwarcie, zajmie się tobą. – Severus delikatnie pogłaskał łysą główkę chłopca.

- Przyjdziesz, jeśli będę cie potrzebował – powiedział cicho Harry. Severus przytaknął.

- Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, Harry – powiedział. Chwile potem usłyszał kroki na schodach. Nauczycielka transmutacji przybyła.

- Jak on się dzisiaj czuje? – zapytała.

- Gorączka obniżyła się nad ranem, ale teraz znowu zaczęła wzrastać. Boję się, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie znajdę, on długo nie wytrzyma. – Oczy McGonagall wypełniły się łzami, ale nauczycielka szybko opanowała się, nie chcąc, by Harry widział ją w takim stanie.

- Idź pracować. Jeśli Harry będzie cię potrzebował, albo jeśli coś się zmieni, dam ci znać. – Severus pokiwał głową i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Harry'ego w czoło.

- Wiesz jak mnie znaleźć – powiedział. Harry przytaknął rozespany i wtulił się w ciepłe koce, spokojny, że dopóki jest Severus, nic mu nie będzie.

oOoOo

Ranek przyszedł jasny i czysty, ale stan Harry'ego nie poprawił się. Severus robił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale tak naprawdę martwił się o chłopca. McGonagall wyszła niedługo po śniadaniu, ale zaraz potem pojawiła się Poppy z doktorem Petersonem.

- Jak się czuje młody Harry? – zapytał lekarz.

- Bez zmian – odpowiedział Severus. Poprowadził gości na górę, do pokoju chłopca, gdzie doktor podszedł do jego łóżka.

- Mogę pobrać mu krew? – zapytał. Severus przytaknął. Lekarz wyjął strzykawkę z torby i po upewnieniu się, że nie ma w niej powietrza, powoli kłuł ją w ramię Harry'ego. Kiedy pobrał tyle ile potrzebował, wyjął igłę i podał fiolkę pani Pomfrey.

- Domyślam się, że z magią będzie pani w stanie szybciej otrzymać wyniki – powiedział. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się i machnęła różdżką nad fiolką. Po kilku sekundach, gdy w powietrzu pojawiły się liczby, obojgu zrzedły miny.

- Obawiam się, Severusie, że nie możemy już nic dla niego zrobić – powiedziała pani Pomfrey. – Rak dostał się do krwi i przestaje działać system immunologiczny. Potrzeba by cudu, inaczej chłopiec nie przeżyje jutra.

Severus przeniósł wzrok z Harry'ego na pielęgniarkę i lekarza, i poczuł gniew.

- Harry Potter nie umrze – powiedział. Odwrócił się na pięcie i z rozwianymi szatami, wybiegł do laboratorium. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zaczął gorączkowo poszukiwać lekarstwa. I nie zamierzał przestać dopóki go nie znajdzie.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

* * *

Severus wyciągnął któryś z kolei kociołek i zaczął siekać zioła. Studiował dokładnie analizę próbki krwi Harry'ego i notatki uwzględniające nieudane próby uwarzenia eliksiru, i rosło w nim przekonanie, że już wie jak zrobić lekarstwo. Spojrzał na niewinnie wyglądający pęd asfodelusa i zaczął miażdżyć jego liście na drobny proszek. Asfodelus, jako składnik bazy do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci mógł powodować śpiączkę, więc Severus użył go tylko trochę.

Zmiażdżone liście rośliny wrzucił do kociołka razem z kroplą dyptamu*. Miał nadzieję, że lecznicze właściwości tego składnika przywrócą Harry'emu zdrowie. Wymieszał razem dwa zioła, modląc się w duchu, aby nie wybuchły.

Po nich do kociołka wrzucił trochę imbiru. Ta roślina uspokoi żołądek Harry'ego i przyspieszy usunięcie choroby z krwi. Widząc, że nieskończony eliksir bulgocze wesoło, Severus zamieszał w nim zadowolony.

Ostatnim ziołem, jakie mężczyzna dodał do eliksiru był korzeń mandragory. Miał nadzieje, że to pozwoli odnowić się krwi Harry'ego. O ile oczywiście mikstura zadziała. Zamieszał w kociołku i rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Monitorujące. Eliksir musi gotować się na wolnym ogniu przez godzinę, akurat tyle, żeby Severus zdążył sprawdzić co z Harry'm. No i pójść do Albusa po ostatni składnik.

Wzrok Severusa posmutniał, kiedy wszedł do pokoju chłopca i zobaczył jego blade, drżące ciało. Hary wymiotował, podczas gdy Poppy pocierała uspokajająco jego plecy.

- Skutki uboczne mugolskich leków – wytłumaczyła ponuro Poppy. – Jak idzie ci praca nad eliksirem?

Severus starał się nie podskakiwać z ekscytacji kiedy odpowiadał.

- Myślę, że znalazłem odpowiednią kombinację ziół, które pomogą Harry'emu. Teraz już tylko Faweks musi użyczyć mi kilka swoich łez.

- Lepiej się pośpiesz – powiedziała. Severus ostatni raz spojrzał na Harry'ego i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się na dół, do swojego kominka.

Wrzucił garść proszku fiuu w płomienie i wkroczył w nie, by po chwili pojawić się w gabinecie dyrektora.

Albus siedział przy biurku z Faweksem na ramieniu. Poskoczył lekko kiedy usłyszał hałas, ale zaraz uspokoił się, widząc Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Albus, potrzebuję łez Faweksa – powiedział. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego.

- Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz ich w celach leczniczych. – Severus przytaknął**. Dumbledore zamknął na chwilę oczy, głaszcząc feniksa po miękkich piórach.

- Za chwilę pojawimy się w Snape Manor – obiecał Albus. Severus nie mówiąc już ani słowa wrzucił do kominka następną garść proszku, wkroczył w płomienie i po chwili pojawił się w domu. Zaraz po nim z płomieni wyszedł Albus i oboje podążyli do laboratorium, gdzie Severus zamieszał eliksir. Faweks sfrunął z ramienia Dumbledore'a i okrążył pokój, śpiewając łagodnie. Kiedy przelatywał nad kociołkiem, spod jego powieki wypłynęła perlista łza. Kiedy uderzyła o taflę eliksiru, jego barwa stała się idealnie biała, bielsza niż śnieg, i Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Mikstura została poprawnie uwarzona, teraz jedyne co mu pozostało, to podać ją Harry'emu. Mistrz Eliksirów miał nadzieję, że lek zadziała.

Zdjął kociołek ognia i odczekał piętnaście minut, aby eliksir wystygł. Następnie rozlał go do kilku fiolek i szybko poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, gdzie ustawił fiolki na stoliku nocnym.

- Zobaczymy czy zadziała – powiedział. Pogłaskał czoło chłopca, który po chwili uniósł powieki i próbował uśmiechną

się do Severusa, jednak jego zamglone oczy pozostały smutne.

- Zaraz podam ci eliksir, który powinien pomóc – powiedział Severus. Chłopiec skinął głową i Mistrz Eliksirów położył się obok niego na łóżku, biorąc drobne dziecko w ramiona. Oparł się wygodnie o ramę łóżka i poprosił Poppy, żeby podała mu eliksir. Delikatnie przechylił do tyłu głowę chłopca. Kiedy Harry posłusznie otworzył usta, mężczyzna wlał płyn do jego ust, masując gardło, żeby było mu łatwiej przełknąć. Oczy dziecka zaszkliły się, by po chwili zamknąć się całkowicie, kiedy we śnie opadł na jego pierś.

Poppy sprawdziła stan chłopca, stwierdzając, że choć choroba nie postępuje, nie widać też żadnej poprawy.

- Trzeba czekać – powiedziała.

Severus trzymał Harry'ego opiekuńczo w ramionach.

- Trzeba czekać.

Faweks wleciał do pokoju i wylądował na ramie łóżka. Oczarował wszystkich cichą, brzmiącą jak kołysanka pieśnią i Severus poczuł, że Harry jeszcze bardziej rozluźnia się w jego objęciach. Przez całą noc ptak śpiewał i przez całą noc zgromadzeni w pokoju ludzie wypatrywali jakichkolwiek oznak poprawy u Harry'ego.

*Nie wiem, czy to błąd autorki, czy to mnie się coś pomieszało, ale dyptam to przecież roślina ( i to nie tylko w książkach o Harry'm Potterze, ale istnieje naprawdę), chyba że to pani Rowling jakoś inaczej sobie to wymyśliła. No ale nie czepiam się już szczegółów.

** W oryginale jest „The headmaster nodded", co znacza „dyrektor przytaknął/pokiwał głową", ale przetłumaczyłam to w taki sposób, bo nie pasowało mi do kontekstu. Chyba, ze jest jakieś znaczenie słowa nod, bądź jego formy nodded, o którym nie wiem. Jeśli ktoś coś wie, proszę pisać - spałabym spokojniej mając pewność, że nie zrobiłam błędu, lub wiedząc, że zrobiłam go i został poprawiony.

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem, miło wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta te moje tfory.

To już prawie koniec tego opowiadania, a że rozdział jest jeszcze krótszy niż zazwyczaj, to może jeśli pojawi się jakaś zachęta w postaci komentarzy, jeszcze dziś wrzucę zakończenie.


	10. Chapter 10

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem.

To już ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania i mam nadzieję, że nie stwierdzicie, że jest banalny (no... może trochę... albo trochę bardziej :)). Jest jednak dla mnie w jakiś sposób wyjątkowy, bo oznacza zakończenie pracy nad moim pierwszym, większym tekstem. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie opinie. Mam nadzieję, że "spotkamy się" pod moim kolejnym (mam nadzieję zgrabniejszym i lepszym) tłumaczeniem.

* * *

Rozdział 10

* * *

Pierwsze, co Harry poczuł po przebudzeniu, to ciepło. Powoli uniósł jedną powiekę i zobaczył opartego o ramę łóżka Severusa, z oczami zamkniętymi we śnie. Uśmiechnął się. Czuł się bezpieczny, leżąc wygodnie w ramionach mężczyzny i chciał, aby to uczucie nigdy nie minęło. Poruszył się nieznacznie i zadowolony poczuł, jak mężczyzna zacieśnia swój uścisk.

Severus obudził się, czując jak Harry wierci się w jego ramionach. Uścisnął go mocniej w opiekuńczym geście.

- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał.

Chłopiec zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie czuł się chory, chociaż był trochę słaby, ale i tak od dawna nie był w tak dobrej formie.

- Nie czuje się źle, ale nadal trochę mi słabo – odpowiedział.

Severus uśmiechnął się. Nie był całkowicie pewien czy eliksir zadziała i ucieszył się słysząc, że chłopiec czuje się lepiej.

- Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej, Harry.

Ich głosy obudziły Albusa i Poppy. Oboje zasnęli na krzesłach w którymś momencie w nocy. Poppy natychmiast wyjęła swoją różdżkę i przebadała Harry'ego. Powtórzyła zaklęcie trzy razy, zanim przemówiła:

- Wygląda na to, że Harry nie ma już raka – powiedziała.

- To dobre wieści, Poppy – ucieszył się Dumbledore.

- Nie wiem, czy choroba chwilowo ustała, czy została całkowicie wyleczona. W ciągu następnego roku będę regularnie badać Harry'ego. Potem, przez następne pięć lat, dwa razy do roku. Jeśli rak nie powróci, będziemy mieli pewność, że Harry jest całkowicie zdrowy. Gdyby pojawiły się jakieś objawy, będziesz musiał od razu mnie o tym poinformować, Severusie. Poza tym Harry przez osłabienie systemu immunologicznego będzie bardziej podatny na inne choroby, jak na przykład zapalenie płuc, więc jeśli złapałby choćby przeziębienie, musi być porządnie leczony.

Oczy Albusa migotały w czasie tyrady Poppy, a Severus pozwolił kobiecie się wygadać. Jedyne, co było dla niego ważne w tym momencie, to że Harry był bezpieczny.

- Poppy, myślę, że nie mamy tu już nic więcej do roboty – powiedział Albus. W końcu, po tym jak Severus kilkakrotnie zapewnił Pomfrey, że wezwie ją, jeśli będzie potrzebował medycznej porady, dyrektor i pielęgniarka wyszli, zostawiając Harry'ego i Severusa samych.

- Przez kilka następnych dnie zostaniesz w łóżku, Harry. Musisz znowu zacząć jeść, a jeśli nie będziesz wymiotował, będziesz mógł wstać. Kilka ćwiczeń pomoże twojemu ciału odzyskać siły. – Harry przytaknął.

- Zostanę z tobą? – zapytał. Severus wiedział, że jak na razie, Harry będzie mieszkał u niego, ale nie miał pojęcia co stanie się w przyszłości. Przez ten cały czas, kiedy dziecko było pod opieką Severusa nikt nie wierzył, że chłopcu uda się przeżyć, ale teraz trzeba było podjąć decyzję, w sprawie domu Harry'ego. Severus zastanowił się chwilę. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez chłopca. Mógł porozmawiać z Albusem i być może udałoby mu się adoptować dziecko, ale teraz musiał odpowiedzieć Harry'emy. Nie całą prawdę, ale też nie kłamstwo.

- Nigdzie się stąd teraz nie ruszasz, Harry. Muszę porozmawiać z Albusem i sprawdzić, co mogę zrobić, żebyś mógł zostać ze mną na zawsze.

- Chcesz, żebym z tobą został? – zapytał Harry.

Severus przycisnął chłopca do siebie.

- Oczywiście, Harry, cieszę się że tu jesteś. Cieszyłbym się jeszcze bardziej, gdybym mógł zostać twoim opiekunem. – Severus nie miał teraz odwagi nazwać się ojcem Harry'ego. Jeszcze nie. Nie chciałby żeby jego nadzieje, bądź nadzieje Harry'ego wyszły na jaw, tylko po to by rozczarowanie było większe.

Harry westchnął i wtulił się mocniej w Severusa.

- Kocham cię, Sev – powiedział.

Severus uśmiechnął się i pocałował chłopca w czoło.

- Też cię kocham.

Harry, ciągle słaby po swoim starciu ze śmiercią, zasnął w ramionach Severusa, śniąc o lataniu i jedzeniu lodów, z mężczyzną, który był jego tatą.

* * *

Widzę, że większość z was pisze w komentarzach o ciągu dalszym - rzeczywiście pojawił się sequel do tego opowiadania, ale nie wiem czy będę go tłumaczyć bo jest on niedokończony - do tej pory powstało tylko pięć rozdziałów, a autorka zniknęła - w 2008 roku ślad po niej zaginął. Istnieje jednak króciutka (no jakżeby inaczej) miniaturka, dotycząca tego tekstu więc w wolnej chwili się za nią zabiorę.

Dziękuję za komentarze i mam nadzieję, że niedługo "powrócę" tu z nowym dziełem :D.


End file.
